Weekend with the guys
by parsda
Summary: I thought of this story while opening a new pint of Phish Food after a long and trying week at work. Probably will end up with a few chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Steph pulled into the parking garage at RangeMan, parked in "her" spot and got Rex's cage out of the passenger seat. She carried it over to the elevator and giving a small wave to the camera, pushed the button for the control room. Once the doors opened, there was a small cheer of "Bomber". She chuckled and headed over to Hal's office. Knocking on the door at the same time as turning the knob, she went inside.

"Hey Hal, thanks for watching Rex for a few days for me." "Not a problem Steph. I like the little guy. Bring him out to the monitor station and we'll get him set up." Steph followed Hal out on the floor and together, they made a home for Rex and his cage at the monitor station. Once settled, Steph filled his water bottle and handed Hal the bag of hamster snacks. A few of the guys came over and rubbed a finger down his back and dropped treats in his food dish. He now had raisins, carrot chunks, sunflower seeds, as well as his hamster snacks.

They were all watching Rex shove all of the treats in his cheeks when the elevator opened and a sea of black came onto the floor. Ranger looked at Steph and smiled. "Hey Babe, what's up?" She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Lester leaned over and presented his cheek to her so laughing, she kissed him as well. Bobby pushed Lester out of the way and he also got a kiss. Ranger slapped both of them in the back of the head and pushed them away. Steph laughed and said, "I was just dropping Rex off for a few days. I'm going out of town and Hal said he'd take care of him." Ranger looked at her surprised that he didn't know that she was heading out of town. "Where are you going Babe?"

"Well, I've been saving up for quite a while for this weekend. I'm heading out of town to spend time with my two favorite guys." Ranger slammed his blank face on and said curtly, "Well, have a good trip" and turned and walked to his office and slammed the door shut. Steph looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "What the hell?" Bobby and Lester didn't say anything and just looked at her. Finally Bobby said, "Steph, you just told Ranger you were going out of town to meet two guys. How do you think you would feel if he told you he was going away to meet two women?" Steph looked at him dumbfounded before she started laughing. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Finally a few minutes later, she wiped the tears off her face that had fallen in all of her laughing. Lester and Bobby just stared at her. She looked at them and shaking her head said, "Follow me."

She headed to Ranger's office and didn't bother to knock. She threw open the door and said, "What the hell is your problem?" "Babe, you told me you were going away to spend the weekend with two men. How do you think that makes me feel? I thought things were going nicely between us and we were headed in a direction that we both wanted, but now you're spending the weekend with two men." Steph just shook her head at him and started laughing again. Ranger looked at Lester and Bobby, both of whom were shaking their heads at her. Finally, she plopped down on the couch in the office and said, "Carlos, I'm not spending the weekend with two men. I'm finally doing something that I've wanted to do for years but never had the money to do". She paused and looking at him said, "I'm going to Vermont to the Ben and Jerry's factory and doing the Flavor Fanatic Experience. I get to take a factory tour, work with an employee and help have ice cream. Not to mention all of the tasting I get to do. I'm making a weekend of it, driving up and staying over a couple days and then driving home." She looked between Ranger, Lester and Bobby, but none of them was saying anything. "Guys? I'm spending the weekend with Ben and Jerry, the ice cream guys? I don't even know if they are there, but their ice cream will be and that's all I care about."

Finally Lester started laughing. He pointed to Ranger and said, "You thought she was going out with two guys? She's going to go eat ice cream." Bobby chuckled a little too and then finally Ranger smiled. "Babe." She sighed and said, "Well, now that that's taken care of, I think I'll be going. I have about a 6 hour drive ahead of me and I want to make a few stops along the way to see different sights. I'll be back sometime on Sunday evening and will come by to pick up Rex." She headed for the door and before she could get it open, Ranger grabbed her and spun her into his arms and claimed her lips with his. They kissed long enough for Lester to clear his throat. Ranger shot him a glare and said, "Don't you have your own office?" Lester pouted and then snapped his fingers. "I have a great idea." Ranger and Bobby both groaned, but Lester continued. "I think we should all go with you. I like ice cream and have never seen how it's made and besides, it's been a long time since I've been out of Trenton for something other than work." Bobby agreed and then looked at Steph. "Steph, honey, do you mind if Lester and I come with you? We both have the weekend off so we wouldn't be missing any work." Steph laughed and said, "Well, if your boss says it's okay with him, then it's okay with me." The guys looked at Ranger with sad, puppy dog faces and together, they said, "Please boss?" Ranger shook his head at them and then looked at Steph. "If you let Dipsy and Doodle go with you, can I go too?" She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Bobby looked at Lester and said, "I think that's a yes. Let's go pack! Steph, we'll be back in about 15 minutes." They both left the office and Ranger pulled back from her. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, he said, "Are you really okay with this? I can tell the guys to stay here if you don't want them." She shook her head, "No, I think it will be fun and I want you to go too. I was going to ask you to come with me, but didn't think you'd be interested." "Babe, I'm always interested in spending time with you. I'll go pack a bag quick and then be back down in a few minutes. Can you go tell Tank that I'm going with you?" She agreed and he headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Note - I apologize for the delay in posting, life got in the way. I realized I have 8 unfinished stories and hope to wrap up a few soon. I promise!

Steph headed down to the garage and rearranged some of the things she had put in her car. It was a new car, well, new car to her. She'd been really good with saving her money and had brought in a few higher bonds recently so she was able to purchase this car. It was a 2016 Toyota Highlander and so far, it was a perfect car. She had just opened the back and was putting the cooler she had brought into the back when the three guys came down with their bags. Tank was with them and came over to her and said, "You sure you want to do this little one? I could see taking the boss man, but the other two? Do you know what you're getting yourself into this weekend?" She laughed and said, "I couldn't leave them behind after they put on their sad puppy faces. I'm sure we'll be fine." The guys added their bags and Lester asked about the cooler. "I plan to bring home as much ice cream as I can and maybe a few other things from stops along the way." Bobby and Lester headed to the back seat and Ranger walked around towards the driver's door, but Steph was there to stop him. "My car, I drive." There was some snickering from the back seat but Ranger willingly walked around to the passenger seat and got in. "Ok, everyone buckled?" All of guys said "yes" so she backed out of her spot and when she went to pull forward to leave the garage, Tank was standing in her way, blocking her exit. When she was stopped, he walked around to her door and she opened the window. He pulled out his wallet and handed her some money. "Get another cooler along the way and bring me back some pints. I don't' care what kind, just fill up the cooler." She took the money and laughed. He leaned in her window and told the duo in the back to behave and kissed Steph on the cheek and told to call him if bail money was needed. She laughed and drove off.

About an hour outside of Trenton, Lester spoke up from the backseat. "Mom, I have to go." Steph looked at him in the rearview mirror and said, "What?" "Mom, I have to go." He was sitting with his legs crossed and was bouncing up and down. Bobby laughed and Ranger groaned. Steph rolled her eyes but headed towards the next exit. She pulled into a truck stop and Lester jumped out and ran for the door. Ranger looked at her and said, "Babe, I'm going to get a couple bottles of water. Anything you want?" She shook her head and said, "No, I have a couple bottles of pop in the cooler for later. I'm okay for now." Bobby got out and went inside with Ranger. A few minutes later, all three guys came out loaded down with bags. Steph shook her head while they got back in the car. She turned around and said, "You all situated now?" The backseat guys nodded and when she looked at Ranger, he just said, "Babe."

She drove for about another 90 minutes before pulling off at an exit for a state park. Ranger said, "Babe?" "I wanted to make this a fun and relaxing weekend for me so I looked up some places to stop and do stuff. This road is heading state park that has some trails, a lake and a small zoo. I thought I stop would and grab some lunch and have a picnic by the lake. I also want to take a trip through the zoo." The guys all agreed that this sounded like a good thing to do and when she stopped at a small store to get some food, Ranger led the charge into the store and before she could even open her purse, the guys were all throwing money on the counter to pay. She shook her head and led the guys and all of the bags of food out to the car. She drove to the park and paid at the gate for a daily pass. She parked in the lot and grabbed a bottle of pop out of her cooler while the guys grabbed the bags of food. She led the way down a trail and picked a spot to have the picnic. Ranger spread out a blanket he had pulled from her car and they sat down to eat. She was surprised at the variety of food the guys had bought and that she liked most of it. Not all of it was healthy, which was surprising. Ranger laughed and said, "It's my weekend off Babe."

They finished eating and packed up their leftovers. Ranger and the guys carried them back to the car and he looked at Steph. "What's next?" She smiled and said, "I thought I would take a walk around the lake and then head up to the zoo. I was going to drive to the zoo, as it's a few miles away." Bobby and Lester decided to walk the trails and would meet them at the zoo. Ranger and Steph started walking towards the lake. When they got there, Ranger grabbed her hand and held it during their walk. They talked about work and their families. She learned a bit more about Ranger's family than she knew previously. The got back to the car and Steph drove to the zoo and parked. They could see the other two sitting on a bench, looking over a map of the zoo. Ranger paid for all of their admissions to the zoo, and wouldn't let Steph pay him back for her ticket. "Babe, it's not going to break my account if I pay $10 for you to see animals." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the gate. They all wandered around and she took pictures of the guys by the animals. She got a great shot of Lester "talking" with a monkey and one of Ranger having a staring contest with a leopard. Eventually the leopard turned and walked away, turning around once and found Ranger still staring at him. She shook her head and they moved on to the tigers. Lester refused to step up to the fence to see the tiger. She looked at Ranger for explanation and Ranger said, "He met one on a mission a few years ago and it wasn't a pleasant experience for him." She took a picture and then went back to put her arms around Lester's waist. She hugged him and asked, "You okay?" Lester hugged her back and said, "Yep, let's just get away from Tony the Tiger please." They finished their trip through the zoo and headed back to the car. Steph pulled the car out of the parking lot and Ranger said, "Where to next Babe?"


	3. Chapter 3

Steph told the guys about where she was planning to stop for the night. "There's a ski lodge about 2 hours from here and I planned to stop there for two nights. Even though it's not winter, they are still open for guests. They have a great sounding spa and I plan to make use of it tomorrow. You might want to call and see if they have a room for you guys, otherwise, I'm sure I can drop you at a nearby hotel." Ranger called the ski lodge and was able to secure a room for the two nights Steph planned to stay. Steph noticed that he only one reserved one room and not two rooms. She didn't say anything to him, but hoped he would ask to stay with her. The guys looked up the lodge on their phones and found out that they had set up a zip line course and Lester called and found out the information about it. Les and Bobby talked between themselves working out what they wanted to do now that they found out about the lodge. Ranger was quiet and Steph just drove on, looking at Ranger every so often, but found that he was deep in thought. Either that, Steph thought, or sleeping with his eyes open!

Steph pulled into the parking lot of the lodge and parked the car. They all got out and headed inside to check in. Ranger beat her to the desk and managed to pay for her room, even though she put up a fuss about it. "Ranger, I saved my money so I could take this trip." "Babe, I invited myself along so please let me pay for parts." She sighed and decided not to argue with him, knowing it wasn't going to do any good. "You are not paying for my ice cream." He laughed and said, "I won't stand in your way when there's ice cream involved!" The desk clerk asked if they were heading to Ben and Jerry's and that launched Steph into a long conversation with her about their ice cream flavors. Eventually they got their room keys and headed back to the car for their bags. They all carried in their own bags and headed to the elevator. The room Ranger had reserved was a floor below Steph's so when the elevator stopped, Bobby and Lester got off. Ranger hesitated but stopped when Steph grabbed his arm to hold him still. The guys looked back and smiled. Lester, of course, had to open his mouth and say, "Well, I hope their room isn't right above ours. It could be a long night." Before Ranger could reach out and hit him, the elevator door closed and they started up to the next floor. Steph used the key to open the door and she walked in and stopped. This wasn't the hotel room she had selected when she made the reservation; this was suite that she noticed had its own private balcony, complete with a hot tub. She turned back to Ranger and said, "This is not the type of room I reserved. What did you do?" He laughed and said, "Babe, I got us an upgrade. The guys took the room you had reserved."

They got unpacked and she stood on the balcony, just admiring the view. She was lost in thought and didn't notice that Ranger had come up behind her until she felt his arms wrapping around her and the soft kisses he placed on the side of her neck. She sighed and leaned back into him. "Pretty view, isn't it." He murmured his agreement and kept kissing her neck. He turned her around in his arms and worked his kisses up her neck, onto her jawline, and all around her face. Everywhere except her lips, which caused her to groan. "Stop teasing Carlos." Ranger chuckled when she grabbed his face and pushed her lips onto his. He chuckled and spent the next few minutes kissing her. They both pulled back a bit breathless and he said, "Babe, go change for dinner. We're meeting the guys in 15 minutes." "15 minutes? I need more time that that to get ready." She ran into the bathroom and 30 minutes later, she came out to find him dressed and waiting for her. "I sent the guys a text that we'd be a bit longer." "Were they okay with it?" He chuckled and said, "They came back with responses that will cost them mat time when we get back to Trenton." She laughed and grabbing his hand, they walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Stepping out on the restaurant's floor, they walked hand in hand to the table where the guys were seated. They both had drinks and a plate of appetizers that they were working their way through. Steph sat down and reached over to grab some food when Lester slapped her hand. "You're late, you don't get any." Ranger reached over and smacked him on the back of the head and said, "I'll probably end up paying, so she will eat what she wants." Bobby intervened and said, "I ordered a couple of things, this is just the first to arrive. Relax." Steph gave Lester a smirk and reached back over for some food. She popped it into her mouth and let out a groan that had all three guys shifting in their seats. "Babe."

Dinner was a laugh-filled couple of hours. Once Ranger had paid, just as he thought he would, the guys said their good nights and headed to the bar to "scope out the wildlife", as Lester had told them. Ranger slipped his hand in Steph's and pulled her outside for a walk. They found a trail that went down to the lake and even though she had on heels, she was able to navigate the trail. They had a slow trek around the lake, talking and enjoying themselves. "Thank you for letting me come with you for these few days. I was planning to ask you to go away for a weekend trip somewhere, but I hadn't figured out where. You beat me to it." She laughed and said, "I'm glad you could join me. I'm glad all of you could join me. The guys make the trip more fun, more fun than if I would have been alone." Ranger sighed, "Well, they make it something, I don't know about fun." She reached down and tugged her shoes off and spun him around and jumped on his back. "Let's go back and head to the room." He laughed and took off at a slow job, carrying her on his back the entire way to the main lodge building. They were laughing when they burst through the door and made their way to the elevator. Steph slid down from his back and reached down to put her shoes back on. She grabbed his arm and leaned against his side while they waited for the elevator. The elevator opened and they got on, along with an older couple, who were probably in their early to mid 70's. The doors opened on their floor and when Ranger pulled Stephanie out of the elevator, he swept her up into his arms and was walking down the hall when he heard the woman ask her husband why he doesn't act like that anymore with her. As the doors closed, the man could be heard saying, "I might have a new hip and knee but I don't think I could lift you that way." Steph burst out laughing and leaning down to kiss him, he said, "I guess someone won't be getting lucky tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

They were laughing when Ranger got them into the room and he stalked right to the bed and dropped Steph on it, causing her to bounce. She laughed and he jumped after her onto the bed, while managing to stop his momentum from dropping his full weight on top of her. He rested his forehead against hers, gently kissing her on the lips, and the night progressed from there. A few hours, and one exhilarating shower later, they lay wrapped in each other's arms and fell asleep.

The pounding on the door caused Ranger to grab his gun off the side table and stomp towards the door. He didn't bother to get dressed, or even put his pants on. He opened the door and leveled the gun at Lester and Bobby. They both took a step back and held up their hands. "Easy there big fella," Lester said, looking down at Ranger, as Ranger stood there in all his naked splendor. Bobby shook his head at Lester and said, "We're heading down to breakfast and then going to zip line. We were going to ask if you and Steph want to join us, but I think you have other plans." Ranger just shook his head and slammed the door. Putting his gun back on the side table, he got back into bed and realized that Steph hadn't moved during the encounter at the door, she was still sleeping soundly, with her arms wrapped around his pillow instead of his body like she had been before the idiots pounded on the door. He slipped the pillow out of her arms and she scowled in her sleep and her arms were reaching out, getting only air. He slid in place and once her arms wrapped around him again, she sighed in her sleep. "God, I really love her," he thought before falling back into a light sleep.

They slept for another hour before Steph's stomach rumbling woke him. Ranger chuckled and reaching out to gently move hair off of her face, kissed her awake. "Babe, time to wake up." She mumbled something into her pillow and swatted his hands away. He shook his head at her and started rubbing his hands up and down her body and it only took a few times before she was fully awake and actively participating. Eventually, he pulled her out of bed and into the shower. By the time their shower was over and both were dressed, the "beast" was very angry and letting them know. Ranger grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and downstairs to the breakfast buffet.

Once seated at their table, a table that Steph had loaded with multiple plates of food from the buffet, Lester and Bobby stopped by. Lester tried to tease her, "Hey Beautiful, you finally let Ranger out of bed?", but all he managed to do was get the Burg glare she was good at and a swat on the back of the head by Ranger. They both sat down and when Lester tried to eat a piece of toast off of one of her plates, he found himself getting stabbed in the hand by her fork. "Hey, back off. Get your own." Bobby said, "We already ate a couple of hours ago." Steph looked at him and said, "You should have stopped by to get us, we would have eaten with you." They both look at her and shook their heads. "What?" she asked. "Babe, they did stop by but we weren't ready to get out of bed yet so I made them go away," Ranger said. "Yeah," Lester said, "He came to the door, totally naked, and pulled a gun on us, and then he slammed the door in our faces." Steph looked over at Ranger, who just shrugged and continued to eat. "You answered the door without any clothes on?" she asked. Lester grimaced and said, "I saw more of him than I would have cared to this morning." She rolled her eyes at him and said, "What do you two have planned for today?"

Bobby smiled and said, "We've got a date for dinner with a couple of lovely local ladies we met last night at the bar, but first we're going to go zip lining. Do you want to come with us?" She shook her head and said, "Nope, I have a date at the spa. Ranger, what are you planning to do?" He looked at her and said, "I thought I'd go with the guys, if you don't mind." She laughed saying, "I didn't expect you to come to the spa with me. Do whatever you want, you don't need to ask me. Can we meet up for dinner?" He agreed and said, "I was planning on it." He finished his breakfast and got up to leave with the guys. He gave her a long goodbye kiss and as he was leaving, he said, "Wear the blue dress if you brought it. If you didn't, go to the shops here and find something similar and charge it the room." With a wink to her, he walked out. She sat there, stunned that he remembered the blue dress she'd worn once around him, and had to fan herself with her napkin so she would cool off. Mentally going over what she had packed, she smiled. "Guess I have some shopping to do." She bounced up and headed back to the room. She grabbed her bag and then headed over to the spa, where she had a glorious massage and treated herself to a manicure and pedicure and at the last minute, decided to splurge and got waxed. A few hours later, she left swinging the bag of lotions and nail polish that she treated herself to and headed to find the perfect dress.

It didn't take long in the one shop at the resort and she walked out an hour later with a dress and shoes. She let those two items get charged to the room, but she paid for her new lingerie herself. If Ranger wouldn't let her pay for the room, she would at least pay for the treat she planned for him. She headed upstairs and when she entered the room, Ranger was getting ready to head out. He had his bag in hand and stopped to kiss her. "I'm heading to the guy's room to get ready so you have the entire room to yourself. Can you be ready in about an hour?" She said, "Yep, do you want me to come get you or meet you somewhere?" He shook his head and said, "No, I'll come and get you." He gave her another kiss and left the room. She watched him walk away and sighed. It was a beautiful sight to see him walking, the backside of Ranger should be considered one of the wonders of the world. Smiling, she walked into the bathroom and started to get ready.

Exactly one hour later, there was a knock on the door. She smiled and finished putting on her shoes and headed to the door. She opened it to find Ranger in a black suit, holding out a rose to her. She accepted it and brought it up to smell it. "Thank you." He looked at her, scanning her entire body and then held out his hand. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. You look amazing Babe. Are you ready to go Babe?" She nodded, "Just let me grab my purse." He followed her into the room and watched as she sighed, smelling the rose again, before she grabbed her small purse.

Walking over to her, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her close to him. He inhaled deeply, lavishing in the scent of her, before saying, "Babe, if we don't leave now, I won't let you out of this room." She giggled and turned around in his arms before lightly kissing him on the lips. "Ranger, I.." He interrupted, "Babe, call me Carlos." She smiled and then said, "Ok, Carlos, I think we should go to dinner." She patting him on the cheek and stepped out of his arms. She linked her fingers through his and together, they walked out of the room and down the hall, towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was wonderful. The food was delicious and Ranger was, well, Ranger was Carlos tonight. Stephanie had seen Carlos a few times in the past, but nothing like tonight's Carlos. They sat at a small table for two that was really a semicircular booth. It provided the privacy that Carlos wanted and Steph was glad for the high wall around the back of their booth. Carlos couldn't keep his hands off of her the entire time they were there. He played with her hair most of the time, twirling the curls around his fingers and gently tugging it. She moaned her way through the meal, with Carlos shifting in his seat a few times and teased her with a laughing, "Babe."

When the server came over to clear their dinner plates, he asked about dessert. She looked at Carlos and he said, "One plate of something chocolate, two forks and two coffees." The server nodded and turned to walk away. Steph looked at Carlos and asked, "Two forks?" Carlos just chuckled and then pulled her closer for a kiss. The server set down the coffee and a plate with a slice of chocolate cake that was at least seven layers of cake and thick fudge filling. It was covered in chocolate frosting and topped with curls of shaved chocolate. Stephanie sighed when she saw it. "That looks wonderful." Carlos picked up his fork and broke off a piece and held it out to her. She opened her mouth and he gently put the fork in her mouth and she groaned when she tasted the cake. "Babe."

After the cake was gone, with Steph eating all but the one bite she forced into Carlo's mouth, they finished their coffee and Carlos paid the check. He stood up and held out his hand for Steph. She grabbed his hand and stood, with his pulling her close for a kiss. He held her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and as they were walking out the door, she heard a big sigh. She glanced back and saw the hostess staring at them, well, she was staring at Carlos. Steph smiled and turned back around as Carlos pulled her out the door.

The strolled around the lake again and then headed back to the room. Carlos relished in delight at what he found on Steph under her new dress. He gave her a devilish smile and said, "Babe, how much do you like this set of lingerie?" She looked at him and said, "I like it but I have a feeling I'll like what you are planning to do with it more." He chuckled and when he grabbed onto the straps and pulled, she gasped at the sound of the materials tearing. He flung it across the room and then pounced.

A few hours later, they ended up in the hot tub. Steph leaned back against Carlos' chest and sighed. He hummed in response and kissed her on the head. "Thank you for letting me spend the weekend with you Babe." "Anytime Carlos, anytime." He carefully helped her out of the tub and dried her off and carried her to bed. She was almost asleep when he got in bed and curled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled back into his arms. "Good night Carlos." He smiled, kissing her cheek and whispered, "Good night Babe. I love you." He was falling asleep when he though he heard her mumble, "I love you too."

When they woke up in the morning, they greeted each other with kisses and caresses. "Babe, are you ready to get up and head out for more of your weekend adventures?" She sighed and said, "I'd really love to just stay here in bed with you all day." Carlos looked down at her and smiled. "Babe, I'd love that too, but the two idiots we brought with us will probably be banging on the door soon. It's almost their feeding time." Before she could respond, there was a banging at the door. Ranger reached for his gun and got out of bed. "Ranger, put on some clothes, it could be anyone." "Babe, it's the guys. No one else would ignore the Do Not Disturb sign I hung on the door last night." He pulled open the door and leveled his gun at Lester and Bobby. "Again?" he asked. "Ranger, don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Bobby asked. Ranger just sighed, shook his head and walked back over to the bed and got in, pulling Steph back into his arms. Lester and Bobby came into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Beautiful, what'ca doing?" Lester asked. "Well, Lester, we were just talking about staying here in bed all day, but then you interrupted, again." He looked at her and said, "Steph, that sounds like fun. Move over so I can join you." He jumped on the bed and tried to get under the blankets with them. Ranger reached over, but Bobby was closer and smacked Lester on the back of the head. "We're all ready to leave whenever you both are ready. We're going to head down to get breakfast and check out of the room. We'll see you downstairs. Take your time." Bobby said. Steph pushed Lester off the bed and Bobby grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. The door shut behind them and Ranger said, "Why did you let them come with you?" Steph looked at him and said, "I didn't know that they were this bad. Let's get up and get moving." Before she could get up, Ranger pulled her back down and said, "No, they can wait." He proceeded to show her what their day could have been, had they just not answered the door.

They came down to the lobby about 2 hours later and found the guys waiting for them. Ranger checked out and got the final receipt and walked Steph out to the car. He asked if he could drive and she agreed and programmed the next stop into the GPS. While the other two were loading the bags, he looked over the receipt. He handed it to Steph and she raised her eyebrows and looked back at Ranger. "Seriously?" she asked. He shook his head and when Lester got in the back seat, Ranger turned around and handed him the receipt. "You will pay me back for all of these charges. I will not pay for your fetishes." Lester looked at the bill and said, "It's not a fetish, it's just porn." They all shook their head at him and Ranger pulled out of the parking lot. Steph sighed and then leaning over to kiss Ranger, said, "Ok boys, next stop, Ben and Jerry's ice cream wonderland!"


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Ranger pulled into the parking lot of Ben and Jerry's, Steph was practically vibrating with delight. The smile on her face started miles ago when she saw the first sign for the factory and hasn't left her face yet. To Ranger, it seemed like the guys in the back seat were almost as excited as Steph. He was excited too, but for other reasons, but he knew how to keep it under control. Steph almost jumped out of the car before he had it parked. He got out and had to ask her to stop for a minute while they waited for Lester and Bobby to catch up to them. Steph grabbed his hand and practically ran inside to the factory.

Steph was heading to the window to get tour tickets when Ranger nudged her out of the way and smiled at the woman behind the window. She looked like she was ready to faint from his brilliant smile and when he said, "Manoso Party", she smiled at him. "Yes sir, right away sir. Please step over to the side and someone will be right with you." She pointed to the side of the lobby where she wanted him to go. He nodded and grabbed Steph's hand and led her to the side. Bobby and Lester followed him as well. Steph looked at him and said, "What did you do?" He smiled and said, "You're still getting your tour, just with a few added features. You'll just have to wait a few minutes." She looked at him and shook her head saying, "Can't you ever just be normal for one time and do what other people do?" He shook his head and said, "Babe, I'm not normal, you know that but you still love me." She laughed and said, "Yep, for some reason, I still love you."

Bobby looked at them and shook his head. He pulled Lester over to the side and had a quiet conversation with him. "Lester, my boy, I think he finally did it. He finally told her how he feels about her. Look at them." Lester looked over and saw the looks Ranger and Steph were giving each other and while Ranger hand one hand wrapped around her waist, he noticed that Ranger's other hand was in a pocket on his pants and was moving something around. He nodded to Bobby, "See that, he's got something in his pocket. You don't think he's going to ask her, do you?" Bobby quirked an eyebrow and said, "This would be the perfect place to do it. Heaven on earth here for Steph." They nodded to each other and then instinctively reached for their guns when they heard Steph let out a small scream.

Looking over at Steph and Ranger, they noticed that 2 men were standing with them and talking. Step couldn't stop smiling and Ranger looked over and saw them with their hands on their guns. He shook his head and motioned them over to join the party. They walked up and Ranger said, "These two work for me. Lester, Bobby, meet Ben and Jerry." Their mouths hung open and Steph laughed, "See why I screamed? This is better than meeting Santa Claus!" The guys all shook hands and Ranger said, "RangeMan provides security for their homes and once I found out where Steph was headed, I made a few calls. Seems that we'll be able to get a private tour with some knowledgeable tour guides." Steph started bouncing up and down again and Ranger grabbed her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. He had an ESP moment with Ben and Jerry and they excused themselves for a moment and Ranger led a few feet away and had a quiet conversation with them. Lester noticed he patted his pants pocket and the two men's faces lit up. They both nodded and then all three walked over to the rest of the group. "Okay, everyone, follow us and we'll get suited up for the tour." Steph looked at them and said, "We get to sample, right?" Ranger shook his head and said, "Babe."

Soon they were set up with the appropriate apparel for the tour and with Ben and Jerry leading their small group, they learned everything they would ever want to know about how the company started and how the process to create and package the products flowed. By the time they got to the creation lab, Steph was jumping for joy. Ranger acted like he was tolerating it for Steph, but deep down, he was actually having fun. Lester and Bobby trailed behind and were quietly chatting amongst themselves, wondering when the moment was going to happen. Ben and Jerry set them up each at a station and helped them with their creations. Steph looked over at Ranger's and noticed everything he was adding to his was white. "Hey Batman, where's the black?" He chuckled and said, "You'll see." Steph was having a hard time deciding what to create and in the end, they let her make four different creations and none of the guys would try any of hers. Ranger wasn't letting anyone try his and soon he excused himself for a minute, with Ben trailing behind him. Jerry stayed behind and helped the three of them finish their packaging and labeling of their creations. He took them over to a blast chiller and they put their pints inside so they could get really frozen. While they were waiting, he started showing them around the rest of the factory. They got to the end of the line and Ranger was standing there waiting for them. He gave a slight nod of his head to Lester and Bobby and they moved away from Steph and stood to the side, both with their phones out and ready.

Ranger, with one hand behind his back, took Steph by the hand and led her a few steps away. She looked at him and tried to raise an eyebrow, which caused him to chuckle. "Cute Babe." He moved his arm in front of him and had his pint of ice cream in it. Steph smiled and said, "Are we ever going to get to try your creation?" He handed it over and said, "Read the label Babe." She looked at him suspiciously, but took the carton. She looked down and saw "Babe" in black letters with a pair of Batman and Wonder Woman logos. She looked up again and saw Ranger smiling at her. He handed her a spoon and she opened it up. "It's still all white. What is it? Vanilla and vanilla and vanilla?" She dug the spoon in and almost had a bite to her mouth when he shook his head and said, "No Babe, it is wedding cake." She gasped and almost dropped the spoon when he slowly went down on one knee and pulled a small, black jewelry box out of his pocket. Steph started to breathe rapidly and her hands started shaking.

"Babe, you are the light in my darkness. You make me a better man and I love you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Please, will you marry me, please Babe?" He opened the box and lifted out the ring and reached for her left hand. He looked up at her and saw she had tears running down her face. She was still holding onto the pint of ice cream but had managed to stick the spoon back into the top. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Ranger looked at her and asked, "Babe?" She started nodding her head and then let out a small sob. Ranger slid the ring on her finger and standing up, pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything that he had in him. The four men standing around them started cheering and soon came over to offer their congratulations. The guys started talking about how they figured out what he was planning to do and how they videotaped it and took photos with the phones. Before they got too far into their conversation, they all heard Steph let out a small moan. They looked over and she had started to eat the Babe ice cream. Ranger started laughing and she blushed. "I can't help it, it's actually good. It does taste like wedding cake, even if there aren't any frosting flowers." Soon, spoons were passed around and they are got to sample. Ben looked at Jerry who looked at Ranger and said, "Anytime you want a new job, come see us. Do you mind if we market this flavor?" Ranger just shook his head, smiling at his Babe.


End file.
